


Differences

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Animal Death, Cheesy, Fluff and Angst, Multi, idk what this is, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: "When did you first realize you were different?"





	Differences

“When did you first realize you were different?”

It’s a simple enough question that Trevor poses, but his companions blink at him, a bit surprised at it after they had sat in silence for most of the night.

 

“What do you mean?” Alucard asks.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Trevor scoffs, grabbing a stick and snapping it in half, “I mean, at what age did you realize, ‘Hey, I’m not like everyone else’, or something like that.” he says, tossing one half into the fire.

Sypha pulls her cloak tighter around herself, “Why do you want to know?” she grins a bit, “Is Belmont actually curious about his companions for once?”

“God, shit, I don’t know!” Trevor grumbles as he tosses his hands up, “I’m just sick of this silence, it’s pissing me off! You know what? Forget I even asked.”

“No, no! It was a good question!” Sypha says, grabbing his arm, “I’ll go first if you want!”

 

Trevor purses his lips, before giving in, “...Fine, go ahead.”

“Alright, so I believe I was… six.” she pauses, counting on her fingers, “Yes, six. We had just met up with another tribe and set up camp for the night. It had just snowed, so all of us kids were busy making snowmen and having snowball fights. I was very excited to how off my powers to all of the kids.”

Alucard perks up a bit, “You were that young?”

“Yes, scholar magic tends to show itself at a very young age, and I was no exception.” she states proudly, “Anyways, so we were having a snowball fight, and I managed to block every shot with an ice shield. At first, the kids were impressed. They even made up a game that the first one to hit me would win.” her smile falters a bit, “But then… they told me they didn’t want to play with me, that I was cheating and playing with me was boring. I immediately ran to my grandfather, crying. They invited me back to play after getting scolded, but… I don’t know, the games had lost their charm after seeing how they all felt about me.”

“Kids are assholes.” Trevor sighs, stretching out like a cat before flopping down to the ground.

“They are one of the only two people who are ever honest.” Sypha says, “And it was my first lesson that different didn’t always mean good.”

“What’s the other type of honest person?” Alucard asks, propping his chin on his hand.

“Drunk people.” she deadpans, “What about you, Alucard? Want to tell us a story?”

He smiles smugly, “I want Trevor to tell his first.”

 

“Pardon?” Trevor looks questioningly at him.

“You posed the question, therefore you must have something in mind relating to it.” he says in that way, like he’s explaining something obvious to a child, “I’m intrigued to know what it is, Trevor.”

Trevor seems to regard this for a moment, before sitting back up and staring into the fire, “I had this friend, uh… Luis, and we were the best of friends.”

“Trevor Belmont? Having friends?” Alucard snorts before getting punched in the ribs by Sypha. Trevor chuckles at his expense, “Serves you right.”

“Pay him no mind Trevor.” she says while side-glaring at Alucard, “Please, continue.”

And so he does, “We were about eight, or maybe seven, and we decided we would pretend to be the other for the day. So we switched clothes and mimicked each other best we could until we got bored of it and played pirates or something. Well… we had forgot to switch back our clothes, and little Luis went back home with a Belmont crest on his breast pocket.” he doesn’t fail to notice the look of unease on his comrades faces, “Well, his mother came to our house, fuming and screaming about how I had tried to trick her son into abandoning his ‘Godly’ way to become part of our little cult, and I never saw Luis again after that.”

 

Sypha scoots closer to him, gently touching his shoulder. He looks to her, giving a small smile and sighing deeply, “We had a deal, you fanged asshole.” he turns to Alucard, “Go on, spill your guts.”

 

Alucard rolls his eyes, but nonetheless speaks, “I was three. Mother and Father had brought me a kitten for my birthday, a small calico. I named her ‘Dog’, because I thought that was very clever.”

“Oh my God, I’m going to do that now.” Trevor laughs, “Sypha, can we get a cat? Pretty please?”

Ignoring him, Alucard goes on, “A few days after, I had found her napping and tried to wake her up to play. I must have startled her, or she may have just wanted to sleep, because she turned around and scratched my hand. I didn’t take kindly to that, and being a toddler with very little ability to reason or restrain myself,I retaliated by hitting her, and her head wound up smashed open and her brains all over my hand.”

Both Trevor and Sypha’s eyes widened, Trevor covering his mouth and unable to hide a horrified gasp.

“I just remember screaming after that, and my mother washing my hand as I cried.” Alucard resumes unfazed, “When my Father reminded me of the event many years later, he had said I had been inconsolable for days, refusing to pick up anything for fear of breaking it, afraid of my own hands. I’ll be honest I don’t remember my thoughts, but that must have been the day I realized I was something… not human.”

 

For a long while, only the sounds of the night and the crackling of the campfire is what interrupts the tense silence. There’s not really anything anyone could say after all that… but Sypha still tries.

 

“Well… now I certainly feel silly for getting so upset over a snowball fight.” she murmurs.

A look of naked guilt passes across Alucard’s face, “No, don’t.” he tries to reassure, “I didn’t mean to invalidate your feelings, Sypha.”

“We were all just kids in a messed up world, doesn’t matter what made us realize that.” Trevor adds as Sypha lays her head on his lap, shutting her eyes as he threads his fingers through her hair.

“Sometimes, I think we still are just that... kids in a messed up word, I mean.” she peers up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Maybe so.” Alucard concedes, moving closer to lay his head on Trevor’s shoulder, “Or, maybe it just feels like that.”

“Or maybe we’re just smarter than the rest, but other people have a way of making stupid sound smart.” Trevor comments, “Or perhaps we’re just a special breed of stupid.”

Alucard cocks a brow, “Did you just call us all stupid?”

He shrugs, “We were stupid enough to fight Dracula on the whim of a prophecy.”

“Brave enough.” Sypha corrects.

“There’s a thin line between brave and stupid.” Trevor sighs, “And… I’ll admit, it took me an insane amount of time to realize demon hunting was not a normal occupation.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought the difference between men and women was that men had fangs because of my parents.” Alucard chimes in.

Sypha huffs out a laugh, “Hard to believe we’re the saviors of Wallachia.”

“Not.” Trevor says as he twirls a strand of soft strawberry-blond hair, “Maybe we’re so different because we were simply meant to be more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just wanted to write cheesy fluff. I have no other reason for this.  
> (could be ot3 or could be friends being friends, up to you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
